It is well known that the hair is fixed with a resin to give a desired shape. As such a resin for cosmetics, various ionic polymers inclusive of anionic polymers, for example, acrylic, vinyl acetate-based, vinylpyrrolidone-based, or vinyl methyl ether-based polymers, are generally known. Films formed of such a resin are usually hard and brittle, so that they are insufficient in flexibility and involve such an aspect that a finish feeling of the hair is stiff, and a natural texture is failed.
In particular, when it was intended to enhance a hairdressing effect, the results that the film becomes harder, thereby more deteriorating the finish feeling of the hair were brought. In addition, cationic acrylic polymers, vinylpyrrolidone-based polymers, or vinyl methyl ether-based polymers become very flexible at the time of high temperature and high humidity, thereby easily causing a sticky phenomenon, and also the hairdressing effect tends to be lowered. In addition, because of poor slippage of the film, a touch feeling of the hair was also not good.
As for materials capable of improving these defects of resins, amphoteric macromolecular polymers having flexibility of film are described in Patent Literatures 1 to 3. Furthermore, as for materials capable of more improving the slippage of films, a hair cosmetic containing an acrylic-urethane emulsion described in Patent Literature 4 is known.